1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of a fin shaped soft paddle, and especially to a structure of a paddle with a fin shaped paddle blade which is made in reference to the moving styles of fishes, it suits boats on water surfaces and under water as well as propelling articles or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Boats used presently mostly take powered motors for moving; while boats for leisure or sights seeing still are manipulated by man power, paddles are used to control moving directions and moving forward and back of the boats. Generally, boats manipulated by manpower mainly use hard type paddles; those used most often are paddles of steel, wood or fiberglass reinforced plastic etc. A user shall place a hard type paddle into water and exert a force; the paddle can then move forward the boat he is on by pushing rearwardly the water. However, by the fact that the paddle has its own weight, a holding ring shall be provided at a suitable location on the boat to movably fix the paddle there; then a rearward force can be exerted on the paddle to move forward the boat. On a boat not being provided with a holding ring, a paddle is held by a user; to move such a boat by rowing, larger force shall be exerted by the user. And on a boat with power equipment mainly having a propeller with multiple blades, although no manpower is required, the boat needs to be equipped with a motor with larger input power.
Boats using manpower or being powered all have the bodies of them specifically designed for saving power and for fast moving forward; however, the costs of production and time needed for them are very much and not economic.
In view of the above stated, the inventor of the present invention provides a structure of a fin shaped soft paddle that can make a boat most save power and move fast forward in a relative economic mode, the structure is suitable for using by the masses.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a fin shaped soft paddle that is simplest in structure and most force saving in use.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a fin shaped soft paddle that needs low cost of production and suits mass production.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a fin shaped soft paddle that can provide different users with paddles of different paddle blades.
In order to get the above stated objects, structure of a fin shaped soft paddle of the present invention is made in reference to the moving styles of fishes and based on the material science, the fluid mechanics, and the mechanical principles, the moving styles of fishesxe2x80x94such as: 1. the caudal fins of fast forwarding tunas and sailfishes; 2. the caudal fins of general slowly forwarding fishes; 3. the fins of specific fishesxe2x80x94can get the fastest forwarding motion with least effort. Among the above mentioned fishes, those move forward with least area and of which the caudal fins have elastic force move in easiest modes. According to the human body engineering and the mechanical principles, the simpler the motions and mechanical actions of muscles of human are, the less the consumption of energy will be; when energies of same amount are put in, the one having less transmitting elements and motion steps will get a larger output force. Accordingly, by giving the weight of loading on a boat, the resistance to the body of the boat, the requirement of speed of forwarding and the best condition of the exerted force, the shape, area, width and length as well as the thickness and elasticity of the material for the best design of a paddle can be obtained by calculation, the related reference coefficients are as follows:                                                         (                              weight                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                of                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                the                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                boat                *                X                            )                        ⁢                          (                              speed                *                Z                            )                        ⁢                                          (                α                )                            ·                                                                        (                          resistance              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              to              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              the              ⁢                              xe2x80x83                            ⁢              boat              *              Y                        )                                              (                  force          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          exerted          *          W                )            ⁢              (        β        )              =                                                        (                              (                                                                            (                                              area                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        the                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        fin                        *                        a                                            )                                        ⁢                                          (                                              length                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        of                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        the                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        force                        ⁢                                                  xe2x80x83                                                ⁢                        arm                        *                        b                                            )                                        ⁢                                          (                      γ                      )                                                        -                                                                                                        (                              resistance                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                to                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                the                ⁢                                  xe2x80x83                                ⁢                fin                *                c                            )                                                            (                      push            ⁢                          xe2x80x83                        ⁢            force            *            d                    )                ⁢                  (          Ω          )                      *          (              coeficient        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        softness        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        of        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        the        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        fin        ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        blade        *        μ            )        "AutoLeftMatch"  
The present invention is comprised mainly of: a loom being a hard stick for exerting force; a fulcrum provided on one end of the loom for pivotally connecting to a fixed oarlock socket of the boat; and a fin shaped soft paddle blade made of elastic material with a front end as an extension portion and connected with the fulcrum. The front end of the paddle blade is made of harder material, the two sides of the paddle blade are softer, and the middle portion of the paddle blade is more and more softer in getting close to the rear end of the paddle blade. To get the difference of softness and elasticity on various areas of the entire paddle, these areas are made with different thickness or of different material. Thereby, when in rowing, the middle portion and the rear end of the paddle blade are softer and more elastic than the two sides of the front end. The resistance of the water flow renders the rowing side of the paddle blade bent and then to elastically rebound, this converts the resistance of water into a propelling force in due time, hence the vector offsetting the forwarding force is reduced to the minimum, so that a most concentrated and largest pushing force is obtained in the most force saving and most economic mode.
An elastic middle section of the paddle is provided between the fulcrum and the extension portion of the paddle blade; by the elastic force of the elastic middle section together with the elastic force of the paddle blade, a user can be easier and more force saving in rowing with the paddle.
The present invention will be apparent in its features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.